iGet into A Complicated Mess
by Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom
Summary: the icarly gang is in high school! wat if Freddie and Sam's roles got finally switched a little and Freddie toutured Sam! This is TOTALLY SEDDIE! it is also based off of my life and wat happens in my twisted life and high school! Told in Sam's Pov!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new series called "iGet Into A Complicated Mess". This is mostly based on my real life experiences which are very funny but can get WAYY out of hand! This is totally in Sam's Pov! Hope u enjoy!

Sam's Pov:

High School! Its here and its stupid! If u don't know who I am well then u are either, A. Dumb as shit or B. A new kid who doesn't know me! Well ill tell u who I am! Sam Puckett's the name and if you don't like my game well…too bad! Im 15 years old and im NOT to be messed with! Im in the 9th grade and my best friend is Carly Shay! Maybe u know who I am now? Well if you still don't know im Sam from iCarly the show that got canceled less than 4 months ago! Yeah I was pissed that Carly and Fred-nub wanted to quit the show but they were freaking out over school work and not having enough time to do it so yeah it got shut down…

Anyways, today is my first day of school at Ridgeway High…woo hoo…(note sarcasm) I was gonna skip school but Carly practically dragged me out of bed so now here I am at hells gate! U probably noticed that I haven't said a word about Fredward, right? Well after we canceled iCarly he went off on his own and started hanging with guys ( I know! I didn't think the nub was capable of making guy friends!) that turned out to be complete assholes and now Fred-turd is one of them! So anyways we haven't seen him at ALL and we didn't hang out ONCE during summer vacation! Carly was upset but said it was a nice change for him and that we should be happy for him. Well NICE CHANGE MY ASS! He is mean to everyone! EVEN CARLY! Whateves its almost 9th period and me and Carls have Orchestra next!

Now I know ur probably laughing saying, "Sam taking ORCHESTRA?" well I actually like music class cause I like playing my bass! If you don't know what that is well its pretty much an instrument with four strings, it has a low sound, and is HUGE! (hey I have to have the biggest instrument! Not some girly one like Carlys violin!)

So I meet up with Carly and we go to orchestra. When we get there we see none other than Freddie Benson! He was in the Bass section with two other boys named Jonah and Pete! They were both complete idiots and turned Freddie into a monster! Then the music teacher Mr. Camignola tells everyone to take a seat in their section. I go to sit and I see Freddie also sit…but in the Bass section!

I was a little confused at this because I knew that Freddie transferred over to our school this year but I never knew he played Bass! Anyways Mr. Camignola tells everyone that we are being assigned instruments today! He starts off with the basses and tells us to meet us in the bass room. So I go in there and I see Freddie, Jonah, and Pete all laughing about something! Then Freddie sees me and says, "Hey Sa-am" The other two start laughing like idiots so I do the next most Sam-ish thing I can think of and Flick off Freddie.

All of them start to go "oooooo" like a bunch of idiots. I then get my bass number from Mr. C and go find Carly so we can go home!

***Hey guys I know its different but in this story, Freddie went to a different middle school than Carly and Sam but they know each other from iCarly. Freddie knows the other two (Jonah and Pete) because they were all on the same soccer team when they were little and only started to hang out again recently! Sorry if its confusing! Any questions just ask me! Nd u can probably tell Im Sam but Im doing this in Sam's way which is the same as mine! Freddie just happens to be this kid who I met this year and is a complete asshole to me! Hope u enjoyed! *****


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever but now from some of my friends and their words of encouragement aka: mvmy2396 and ChoChang4eva(plz read her Harry Potter stories) So without further adue here is more of my seddie story! ***

Sam's Pov:

I go to my locker and take out my books. The bus actually dropped us off at school early so I have some time to wreak havoc on nearby students. I dressed simply today in a black Panic! At the Disco t-shirt(they're one of my favorite bands), light colored denim shorty-shorts, and my classic black converse.

I'm now on my way to Carly's locker, which happens to be farther away from mine and on the second floor because of the different last names.

As I walk up the stairs I bump into someone and drop my books. I start to pick them up and as usual I say "What the hell! Who do you think you ar-". I look up to see the one and only Fredidiot Benson staring down at me.

"Oh its you…havin' fun with your new best friends?" He looks at me.

"Yeah…why do you care?" he says.

I pick up all my books and stand up. "I don't but Carly does."

He looks at me with a cold glare and hurt in his eyes. "Well tell Carly I've moved on."

I put my books back into my backpack, stand up and cross my arms. "She's right there. Why don't you go tell her?"

"I-" As soon as he's about to answer the bell rings.

"Damit! Now I won't see Carls for another period! Thanks Benson! I hope your happy." And with that I walk off to my first class of the day, English.

I walk into English and sit down. I got there a little early so I start to look out the door.

As I look I see Frednub walk into the classroom next to mine. I groan and hit my head on the desk. It doesn't hurt that bad but I just keep my head down until the teacher arrives.

"Hey guys! We need to start working so wake up!" my teacher Ms. Dommelly says(Thanks god I don't have Miss Briggs or Mr. Howard anymore! They can torture the middle schoolers.) .

Everyone looks at her and falls back asleep. After many failed attempts at trying to get us to answer questions she gives up just as the bell rings.

I jump out of my seat and rush to go meet Carls.

The rest of the day I didn't do much until 5th period. Instead of yesterday, where I had two periods of science, I now have only one today and the other period is gym.

I go into the gym and sit next to four girls that I knew.

One is named Tureen . She has brown hair and brown eyes and is much taller than me.

The second girl is named Sharon. She has light brownish-dirty blonde hair with light blonde streaks in it. She has bluish-green eyes and is as tall as Wendy.

The third girl is named Manasvi(mymv2396). She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is actually shorter than me and is in orchestra with me. She plays the violin.

And the fourth girl is named Grace. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is taller than me and also plays violin.

As we are talking a man with a clipboard comes over. He has a shaved bald head, is wearing glasses, looks shorter than me, and has really hairy legs.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Levernich and I will be your gym teacher for your first year at Seattle High School West."

Me and the girls look at each other and start laughing hysterically.

Mr. Levernich then looks at us and the girls all stop laughing but I can't.

He looks at his clipboard and says "Miss Puckett I don't know what you find so funny about me but for laughing I am giving you afterschool detention."

The class goes silent. "Fine, it's not like it's the first time its happened." I say.

Just as I stop speaking another gym teacher named Miss Eggan comes dragging over none other than Freddie Benson.

"I heard you were giving someone afterschool detention and decided that this trouble maker should come and join them." She says.

"Oh come on! I'm stuck with Frednub Benson of all people!" I say.

"Calm down Sam, you know you'd like to be stuck with me." Benson says cockily. And then he does something that no one would ever expect him to do.

He blows me a kiss. At that I start to get up from my seat with fist raised to punch.

"Alright settle down you two! Stay at your last period class. Miss Eggan and I will come get you and bring you two to detention." Mr. Levernich says.

We go back to our seats and wait till the end of the period.

It's now lunch aka: my favorite time of the day! I see my friend Wendy. She has red hair and green eyes. The perfect example of a ginger!

We go to the cafeteria to eat and sit down at a table. Yeahhh that's about all that is happening….

Finally it's 9th period! Almost done with this damn day! We aren't playing today in Orchestra but we have to sit in our sections.

Oh great! I'm stuck with Fredass, Jonah, and Pete! At least I have my friend Allie (ChoChang4eva and sorry allie there was nowhere else to put you into the story) there. She just started to play bass and is getting better at it.

"Hey Sam!" says Allie.

"Oh, hey Allie!"

Just as Allie was about to reply, Freddick-head says with a smirk, "Hey Sam, can't wait till after school!" and winks at me. Of course Jonah and Pete start laughing.

I roll my eyes at him and go back to talking to Allie.

"Hey Sam, you make me cum ten buckets a day." He interrupted. Jonah and Pete are now rolling at that.

I punch him hard in the chest but he shakes it off and says," Ooo Sam, I love it when your feisty!"

Finally the bell rings and I'm about to get up when I'm pulled back down but into someone's lap.

I feel someone breathing on my neck and arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from getting up. I turn to see Fred-perv.

He then says "ah ah ah. Where do you think you're going Sammie? Remember we still have detention together."

I ignore him and try to get up but find that he has just held onto me tighter forcing me back into his chest. "Oh Sam did I ever mention how much I love you? Cause I realllly do."

At that moment both gym teacher's walk into the room and Fred-dead lets go of me.

"Alright you two since you two obviously get along from what we see here, -" They saw me sitting on his lap and him holding me, "-you two will now be separated into two different rooms!"

I sighed a sigh of relief as Freddie gave both teachers the evil eye. I then was gladly escorted by Mr. Levernich to the lovely Benson-free detention that awaited me.

***Hey guys, I hoped you liked that! I made it especially long considering I haven't been here in a while! Plz review, subscribe, and favorite! ***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys! I am not going to be here for a week so I hope this chapter will hold you off long enough for now! It's going to be a really long chapter! ***

Sam's Pov:

*Wake up in the morning feelin like p. didi! Got my glasses im out the door, im gonna hit thecit-* My alarm clock blasts before I slam the off button.

I regretfully roll out of bed and start to get ready.

I pick out a pair of shorty-shorts(shorter than yesterdays), a Black cami, my black skull jacket, and my converse.

I start to brush my hair back into a high ponytail when,

"Ow! Fucking hair!" I scream as I hit a knot.

I finish up with my hair and go on to brushing my teeth.

I then grab my backpack and I'm then off to school.

*********************************At School***********************************

I get to my locker and start to fill my backpack with all my necessary notebooks, even though I'm most likely not gonna use them, when I remember that today is Wednesday.

On every Wednesday I have Orchestra lessons that are during one of my classes. Today it was first period.

I get the rest of my books, other than first period's, and walk to Carly's locker.

"Hey Carls!"

"Oh hey Sam!"

"I just wanted to say hi to you now cause I have Orchestra lessons and I don't want Mr. Camignola to be on my case all day."

"Oh that's fine. You don't want him to be mad at you so I'll talk to ya later!"

"Okay! See ya later Carls"

"See ya!"

And with that I was off to lessons.

**********************In the Hallway going to lessons*********************************

As I'm walking I see two friends of mine named Andie and Eda that I haven't seen in a while. See, when I was little I was really good friends with them but once Carls came I started to hang out with her more and them less.

In the end we got into a pretty big fight about it that eventually was resolved but we were never the same again.

Andie has blonde hair and blue eyes just like me. She is a little taller than me and was as close to me as a sister.

Eda has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is veryyy tall. She was my best friend for years and we did everything together. She was like my other sister Melanie, kinda girly, but also not girly.

Now I just hope that they don't hate totally hate me.

"Hey guys!" I say testing to see if they aren't still mad at me.

They both look up and say "Hey Sam!"

"How are you?"

Andie starts and says, "I'm fine and all but I really miss you Sam. We need to hang out soon."

"Yeah, we miss you Sam. I really hate that we aren't in any classes together but like you always said. You're a genius by birth but a slacker by choice! LoL!" Eda says.

That makes us all laugh like old times.

"All right well let's hang out soon and catch up later. Sorry I have to go but I kinda have lessons and don't want to get detention for the second day in a row. See ya!"

"See ya later Sam!"

We then depart and I then make my way to lessons again.

*********************At Lessons********************************************

I finally enter the lesson room to see only Jonah and Pete. Ohh great!

While they are talking to each other, still not noticing I came in, I text Allie to see if she's coming or not and within five seconds I get a text back from her saying that she's skipping class and lessons!

(((A/N: Wow Allie, skipping class! When did you become a bad girl? Lol! )))

GREAT! Now I'm stuck with those two!

I turn my back to them to put my backpack down.

As I turn the boys stop talking and are dead silent.

I turn back towards them and see Jonah looking back and forth from my ass to my face while Pete has his eyes focused totally on my ass.

Well hopefully Frednerd won't co-

"Sam… Shorty-shorts?" Frednub says as he dramatically bursts into the bass room.

"Yeah…what of it?" I answer back.

He walks over to me and puts his right arm around my waist and his left hand on my ass. I was about to punch him when-

"Well, Jonah Pete can you guys give me and Sam some alone time? We need to go 'tune' each other." He says cockily with a smirk on his face.

At that all three of us (Jonah, Pete, and even me) burst out laughing.

I laugh cause there is no way in hell that I'm letting anyone, none the less him, do THAT to me.

I push him off only to find him stepping behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest.

He starts to give me a smirk so I smirk back and-

"OWWW! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Fredperv says as he rolls around on the floor holding his crotch that I just kicked.

I stand above him and bend down a little and say with a smirk "Just remember that no one messes with a Puckett."

Jonah and Pete look at Benson and me in shock.

"Okay, what is going on in here?" Mr. C says as he enters the room.

"Benson, why are you on the ground and Puckett why are you laughing at him? Explain now!" he says as he walks over to us.

Jonah is the first one to speak up. "Well Mr. C, Sam and Freddie here were just talking to us when out of nowhere Sam kicks him in the balls!"

That liar! But before I can even say anything- "Benson and Puckett, detention after school! And Jonah I do not want to hear that word again in my class so don't say it again or next time you will also get detention."

"Okay really? That's the second day in a row!" I say.

"Well Ms. Puckett, maybe if you stopped being violent than maybe you wouldn't get detention so much!" he says and with that starts the lesson.

"I can't believe you he did that to you!" Carly says as we walk to Orchestra.

"I know but he got what he deserved!" I say still proud of what I did to Benson.

"Yeah but you got detention again for the second day in a row! And its only the THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL!" Carly screams to me.

I swear sometimes she acts like she's my mother.

"I know but whatever, I can't do anything about it now." I say back as we enter the Orchestra room.

Just as I get to my seat- "Ms. Puckett, you and Mr. Benson will be serving two hours of detention today starting now. I have taken the liberty of asking security to take you both to the ISD room (((A/N: ISD means "in school detention" room))) so you will now go with them." Mr. C says.

My friends give me a questioning look as Carly fills them in. I am then escorted to the ISD room by security with Frednub.

When we get there they sit us down, tell us to be quiet and exit the room locking the door behind them.

After an hour of silence, and the bell ending school rings, Freddie starts a conversation.

"Sam, why do you keep resisting me?" he asks.

I look at him like he's an idiot and reply back, "Um because you're a jerk and I don't want to listen to you?"

He looks at me for a few moments and says, "Do you remember our first kiss out on the fire escape?"

"WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" I yell.

"I know,-"he says calmly "-but I really wish we could do that again." He finishes moving closer to me.

And just as he is about to kiss me-

"Excuse the interruption but, WE HAVE A KILLER INSIDE OF THE BUILDING! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! That will be all." Mr. Codney says.

Me and Freddie look at each other and hear a bang and some screaming.

"Sam we need to shut off the lights and hide under the teacher's desk." Freddie whispers.

"Come on Sam we need to move." He whispers frantically as I finally find my legs and move into action.

When we finally finish, we both go to the desk noticing that it is too small to fit us both under there side by side.

"Sam I have an idea. I'll go under the desk first and then you climb into my lap, that way we can both fit under the desk and push in the chair making it seem as if we aren't under here." He says

"How do I know you're not just saying this so you can perv off on me?" I say.

"Well unless you want both of us to die then get under here!" He whisper-yells.

"Fine, fine." I say.

I get into his lap, which was surprisingly comfortable, under the desk and pull the chair in. I looked to the inside of the desk and saw a small hole on the side that was big enough to peek through. Five minutes later we hear the doorknob being jiggled and someone cursing. It sounded like a man's voice.

Freddie pulls me close to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

We then hear the door being kicked and pounded. At this point I turn in Freddie's arms and burry my head into his chest, holding onto him for dear life.

As soon as the door opens we hear sirens and cursing from the supposed voice.

We then hear the footsteps of many people. I then build up the courage to look out the hole to see many police officers surrounding a man with a gun and blood all over him.

"Drop the gun and put your hands where I can see them!" one of the officer's say.

The man then runs forward, only to be shot down by the police officers.

He then starts shaking until he stops moving all together.

One officer goes to the man and checks his pulse.

"He's dead." The officer replies.

I look back to Freddie shocked and as he hear's this he relaxes a bit but doesn't lessen his hold on me.

"Is anyone in here?" asks the, what I presume to be, sheriff.

"Yes." Says Freddie hoarsely.

An officer comes over to us and helps us from under the desk.

As I get up and look back to the door, I see paramedics placing the dead man's body into a body bag.

Freddie see's this to and presumes to hug me from behind.

Mr. Camignola then rushes in and say's,"I'm sorry you kid's had to hear and see that. You two may go home early. You've both had a long day."

Me and Freddie just nod at him, collect our things and head outside.

Once we are outside walking back to Bushwell Plaza Freddie stops me.

"Sam, I want to tell you something important." He says.

I nod my head and he continues looking down at his shoes.

"We almost just died back there and I've realized that life can be cut short. I don't want to leave this world regretting that I didn't do something or tell someone how I feel. That's why I want to tell you that,-"

He paused for a moment and looked me straight in the eyes.

"-I love you…"

He then tilted his head down and captured my lips with his kissing me with passion.

I closed my eyes as I felt fireworks setting off in my head.

Just as I start to get into it he pulls away from me with fear in his eyes and runs away.

When I finally realize he's gone its too late to go after him.

All these thoughts and questions were swirling in my head making me more and more confused.

Was I really feeling fireworks when I kissed him? Does he really love me? Or more importantly Did I love him back?

***Well I hope you guys liked that! I will be posting maybe again this week but definitely not next week!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys im back! I won't keep you waiting any longer so here it goes***

Sam's Pov:

"Ow!" I woke up this morning with a killer headache.

I move my hand to my head and find a bunch of wires attatched to it. What the hell is going on?

I look around the room and find myself not in my bedroom, but in a white room that smelled purely of medical supplies. Guess I'm in the hospital…

A Nurse then enters the room. "Samantha Puckett?" she asks.

"Yeah and its Sam. Can you tell me why the hell I'm in the hospital?"

"Sure. You were walking on the side walk and you passed out for some unknown reason."

"Oh well thanks." Unknown reason, unknown reason, AHA when Freddork kissed me! Ugh I still gotta figure out how to deal with that.

"So Samantha-" she starts but I cut her off.

"It's Sam."

"Well then Sam, we need to give you some pain killers now cause you hit your head pretty hard-" Well that explains the headache.

"-and you'll be released to your family." Well at least I get to miss school.

"Okay." I reply back.

"So I'm gonna give you some medication and it will knock you out for a while." I take the medication and just like the nurse said, I'm fast asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Dream _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I wake up and look towards the ceiling and instead of that there's a open blue sky. Well I guess I'm in dreamland so let's get this over with.

I look down and find myself in a pure white summer dress(with straps) and white converse, lying down in grass. Dammit! Why do I have to wear a dress? Ugh whatever.

As I'm fidgeting with my dress,

"Sammie?" Calls a voice I know way too well.

I look to the side to see none other than Freddie Benson, decked out in a white dress shirt(with the two top buttons undone, shirt tucked in, and sleeves rolled to the elbows ),white Bermuda shorts, and white converse, running towards me.

"What do you want Fredtard? Can't you see I'm already pissed off enough?" I yell at him. He then sits down behind me and envelops me into a hug.

"I want answers." He tells me softly.

I turn around in his arms and look into his big brown eyes, slightly hidden underneath his bangs that cover his forehead.

"What do you want to know?" I ask him.

"Do you love me?" he asks simply.

He pulls me closer to his chest making my head settle in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know Freddie." I reply.

"Then let me try to convince you." He says and before I can even protest he captures my lips in a kiss.

As soon as we connect I feel fireworks setting off in my head and he pulls away.

"I love you Sam. Do you love me?" he says.

As soon as I go away my dream starts to fade.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Real life/when Sam wake's up_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I love you too." I say as I open my eyes. I look around to see Carly and Spencer giving me weird looks.

"Hey Sam, um are you okay?" Carly says kinda confused.

"Oh hey Carls and Spence. And yeah I'm fine just a dream." Damn! Why was I thinking of Benson that way?

"Okay Sam. Also we have some important news to tell you." Carly says with a sad look on her face.

"Um is everything okay Carls?" I say anxiously.

"Sam when the hospital went to go find your mom. They found a letter. Apparently you were supposed to find it when you came home from school, but you never did." She says as she hands me a letter.

I read it:

Dear Sam,

I can't take care of you anymore. As you know I can't find a sturdy job, and we were about to lose the house anyways. I just got a boyfriend who is in Vegas currently and is a nomadic entertainer so I decided to go with him and leave you here. Mel's school already said they would take care of her so no need to worry. Have a nice life.

-Pam

P.S. I left Frothy with you and some money in the usual spot.

As I finished I looked up at them.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Well the child protective agency came by and were originally going to have you live with a relative but after seeing all of their records they decided that you can live with me and Spencer."

"Thanks you guys." I reply.

"No problem Sam. Now let's get you outta here, get all your things and Frothy from your old house and we'll get you settled in." Spencer says.

Before we left I got changed into some new clothes that Carly brought for me. It was cold and raining outside so I now wore light denim ¾ capris, a white cami with a white red pink and blue plaid button up shirt, and some high top converse.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Sam's Old House_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I come and get all my belongings, get my money, and Frothy.

Just as I'm about to leave though I look through the house, take some pictures of me and Mel (her stuff was being shipped to her school) that I had, and grab my dad's old guitar.

Before he left he taught me how to play. So I wanted my only reminder of him with me.

And with that I left for my new home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- In the hallway between the Shay's and the Benson's_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Okay Sam let's get you settled into your new home!" Spencer said gleefully.

Just as Spencer opened the door.

"Hey guys. Why does Sam have all her stuff here?"

We all turned around and looked to see the one boy who caused me to faint.

"Oh hey Freddie!" Carly said nicely.

"Sam's moving in with us. Now I finally have both my blood sister and my adopted sister living with me" Spencer says excitedly

"Wait! You guys seriously adopted me?" I ask excitedly, not caring if Benson was still there.

"Yeah Dad agreed to it so now your name is Samantha Joy Shay Puckett!" Spencer says.

"Awesome! I'm officially a Shay!" I say.

"Well sorry Freddo but We've gotta move some of Sam's stuff in." Spencer says.

"Wait! Do you want me to help you?" the dork says.

But before I can protest "Sure Freddie!" Carly says.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-In the Apartment_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Now Sam, I need you to put this blindfold on." Spencer says putting the blindfold on me.

"Why?" I reply back.

"We have a surprise for you." Spencer says.

They lead me up the stairs into a room and take my blindfold off.

"Surprise!" Carly and Spencer scream.

"Oh My God! Thank you soo much guys!"

The room has light wood floors with area's of blue, pink, green, and purple carpet everywhere. Each wall was painted one of those colors.

The bed is a queen bed that was a lot like Carly's but has the colorings of my room on it, a lot of pillows, and a pig stuffed animal.

At the foot of the bed there is a trampoline so I can jump into bed.

Next to my bed is a small table and a kitty bed for Frothy.

Above my bed there is a gummy bear chandelier like Carly's.

In the center of the room there is a Ice Cream Sandwich Couch, a water table with a boat w/controler and sailor's hat, three fat-cake beanbag chairs, and a flat screen tv.

In the corner there is a mirror/hair dryer/computer/homework desk and a walk in closet just like Carly's with the initial's S.S. on the door for Sam Shay.

I take a running start, jump on the trampoline and onto my bed.

Carly and Spencer laugh and leave to get my other things and close the door behind them as Carly says "Sam I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

As I go to turn around I feel a body fall on top of mine.

"Sam I need to talk to you." Freddie says while slightly crushing me.

"Freddork, get off!" I say to him.

"But I don't wannnnaa!" he says whining and snuggles closer to me.

I look up at him as he gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine! What do you want to talk about?" I say.

"Do you love me back?" he says twisting a piece of my hair between his fingers.

"I honestly don't know." I reply.

"Well maybe I can convince you." He says and before I can respond he kisses me yet again but with more passion than our last two and even more 'fireworks'.

He pulls away "What about now?" he says cockily.

I then do the most un-Sam-like thing ever and grab his face, forcing his lips back onto mine. He excitedly kisses back and soon enough we're having a full blown make-out session.

We finally pull away needing air and he rests his head under my chin and snuggles back into me.

"So do you love me now?" he asks.

"Yes." He looks up and kisses me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

He hugs me tightly and still cuddles with me till Carly calls me down for dinner.

"Ughh why?" Freddie moans into my neck.

"C'mon let's go eat." I say and push him off.

I get up and start to walk when Freddie pulls me back down onto his lap.

"Freddie let me go. We have to go eat. And you do NOT want a hungry Sam Shay on your hands."

"Ugh fine!" he let's go and we go downstairs to eat with my new family and my new boyfriend.

***Soo did you guys like it? Also I just got a twitter so if you want updates or have questions just go to the link down below. If it doesn't work just put it in your browser. Also please go to ChoChang4eva and mvmy2396 for great HP stories! Thanks! ***

.com/gothrockerchic


End file.
